This invention relates generally to removal of tattoos from skin or skin areas; more specifically it concerns an effective and easily employed method to remove tattoos without scarring of the skin, and with minimum pain.
Considering the extent of tattoo application to many many people, and the desire of many such people to remove their tattoos"" after periods of time, there is great need for an improved process of tattoo removal, without causing scarring of the skin, or undue damage to skin and flesh in tattoo areas.
It is a major object of the invention to provide a process or method for tattoo removal that will meet the need referred to.